


Не бойся строить побольше

by InkDaisy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур и Имс строят домик на дереве для детей Кобба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бойся строить побольше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beam a Little Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6468) by Towel Master. 



— Думаю, нам стоит построить что-нибудь поинтереснее, Артур, — заявляет Имс, разглядывая чертежи, выложенные на скамейке. — Помнишь мои слова насчет твоего воображения после внедрения? Забудь их. Ты остался таким же скучным, как и раньше.

— Господи, Имс, мы не Тадж-Махал строим, а домик на дереве! — угрожающе размахивая молотком, произносит Артур. На заднем дворе Кобба он, одетый в джинсы и старенькую футболку, выглядит крайне неуместно. Имс понятия не имел, что у Артура есть повседневная одежда.

— Если он будет выглядеть круче ящика, хуже не станет. Ну правда, пупсик. Может, сделаем ступеньки? Это куда лучше, чем веревочная лестница. А вот сюда можно добавить окно. Если на то пошло, я даже стекло могу вставить. А вот здесь можно пристроить еще одну комнату. — Ткнув пальцем в схему, он потирает подбородок. — Наверное, стоит позвонить Ариадне.

— Мы не будем звать ее из Вашингтона, только чтобы построить дурацкий... Ну правда, Имс, чертеж вполне пригодный.

— Надо спросить у малышни, чего они хотят.

Точно в этот момент Джеймс и Филиппа, радостно визжа, выбегают из дома, а за ними выходит отец с подносом, полным вкусняшек. Кобб оглядывает "строителей" и лежащие на траве материалы и вздыхает:

— Вы до сих пор не начали? Два часа уже возитесь.

— Прости, — отзывается Артур. — Мне пришлось набрасывать эскиз, а Имс теперь ведет себя как за... — он бросает взгляд на детей и заканчивает: — зануда.

— Он всё делает неправильно. — Имс выпрямляется и, сложив ладони рамкой, наводит их на дуб и щурится. — Тут вполне можно поэкспериментировать. Дерево выдержит раза в два больше веса, чем считает Артур, и если вот здесь сделать скос, всё получится просто великолепно. Можно будет добавить еще одну комнату, покатую крышу и что-нибудь еще.

— Что такое скос? — интересуется Джеймс.

— Хочу окно! — говорит Филиппа. — И полочку для кукол!

— В домике не будет никаких кукол! — хмурясь, кричит Джеймс.

— Ребята, хватит, — вздыхает Кобб. — Решите, что положить на полку, когда она будет готова. — Он многозначительно смотрит на Имса и Артура. — А пока, кто хочет позвонить бабушке?

— Я! — хором отвечают дети и бегут обратно в дом. Кобб еще раз осматривает дерево и следует за ними.

— Ну что, — произносит Имс, — приступим?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — отвечает Артур.


End file.
